


Little Bird Fallen From The Nest

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Series: Moonlight on the Plaza [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: I MADE MYSELF CRYYYYYYYY, Just kidding but it would be cool, Major spoilers from the big reveal, Multi, T.K.O and Fink are cute siblings, T.K.O is a Cristal Gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: He didn't knew how it happened, but, out of the blue, he and K.O. were separeted beings.And, after finally being free from the Subconscious, he found solace in the most unspected place:His father.





	1. When Heros Are Bad And Villains Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hya, guys!  
So, this is my first story in the Ok, K.O! fandom, I usually write for Penn Zero, Part Time Hero (I know it already ended but I love them so much!), but the new episodes let me like "WHAT?" (I ALWAYS knew that Venomous was his father- the same thing with Hawkmoth being Adrien's father, I won a bet, ha!) aaaaand I was thinking about this for a while and tought hey, why not? I neeeeeded to make this story to my favorite edgy boi (Team T.K.O. forever).  
So, I hope you like it, and please, check out my other Works (PZPTH-centric but I'll try to write more to this fandom).

-You called me here for _this? _Are you _crazy?!_

He already expected this reply. Sometimes, Boxman could be very simple-minded.

-You're not thinking on the oportunities.

-Oportunities of him DESTROY us? ~The chubby cientist pointed to the glass tube on the skinny one's hand, that had a weird dark purple, goowey and sparkling substance inside, moving like had own life. ~THAT BOY exploded my entire factory in just few moves! If the red one is dangerous, the purple one is 5000 times more! 

-And did you never thought in what it would give us? ~Said Venomous. He had too much work learning how to separate the two boys and take the turbonic counterpart while the hero-in-trainig was sleeping (Cob knows how he entered on the house without Carol catch him) for his partner throw a cold water bucket on his plans. ~I think you should have more respect for my son.

Boxman chokked. The gears on his brains moved till he realized the truth. Oh, how much times he tried to kill his associate's child!

-You don't know how much I wanted this moment to come. Doing everything I could for K.O. to release the power, making him mad, afraid, feeling _helpless_, but nothing worked. Now, I don't need him anymore. This, Boxman, what I'm holding in my hand, is simply one of the most powerfuls beings of our world. He have idea of just a little fraction of it, and if trained, he will be unstoppable.

He suddenly felt someone yanking his coat. Fink, his little rat minion, was looking at him like he would throw her on the trash can.

-So, if you'll have a more powerfull minion, am I... expendable?

He smiled at the rat girl.

-Of course no. With his force, maybe we can find a way to make you turbonic without glorbs. And plus, have a brother may not be so bad.

Fink gasped. _Brother_? That's means Boss consider her a daughter! She would let out a happy yelp if it wasn't a stupid-good-girls thing. 

-And how will you do it? His is just a mind product, haven't a body for himself. Want me to make him a robotic body?

-No. ~He took a colorfull glowing stone from his pocket, and put on a weird machine with the tube. ~I found this stone a while ago. It can reshape reality and bring the imaginary to the real world, but just work once. I called you to watch history being written. Fink, prepare a glorb, he problably will try to defend himself and we'll need you to contain him. ~The minion gave a nood. 

Venomous pushed a lever, and the machine immediatelly lit up with a purple clarity. The glass with the dark substance crashed, and a dark smoke floated on the air. The stone was inserted on his chest, now pitch black. Shinny purple eyes and teeth grinned to the presents, before the form start to get more solid. He looked a lot with the Bodega help-boy, but his hair was wild, he used a edgy make-up, a black shirt and spiked bracelets. He slowly lowered, his feet touched the floor and he...

...fell on his face. 

They all stood quiet for a while.

-So. ~Said Boxman. ~Will he do something or...

The level -8 villain walked carefully to the fainted boy.

_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead..._

He poked the child's face. His skin was very cold, but was still breathing.

-It's alive!!!

//*\\\

He sent Boxman back to Boxmore 'cause that was a family moment. He didn't knew how the little boy would react when woke, and he would need to get it easy, thing that the green-haired man definitely didn't know how to do.

The child has laid on his bed, and the man was looking hypnotized to his son while stroking the wild dark brown mane that framed his face.

Unlike K.O., that was Carol-like in everything, he couldn't don't see himself on T.K.O. Since the pointy teeth to the acid personality, was like the boy was marked by his fingerprints. 

Curiously enough, he was feeling something for the child that he only felt for Fink. A kind of _affection._ How weird.

But something was weird with him, he could feel. T.K.O. wasn't emaning that eletric and destructive aura, actually, looked like all of his force had being drained. He was a shadow of his old self now. He was wondering what would have happende when the other's eyes opened, and he seemed surprised to see him.

-YOU!! ~Shouted him, jumping on the bed and pointing a finger to the man, anger boiling his blood. ~It's all your fault, isn't it? What did you do with me? Where we are? _Why did you made me? ~_He tried to punch him, but he hold his first easily. He must be weaker than he thought.

-Hey, hey, calm down. I didn't made you, I guess that you meeting with Shadowy Figure made you learn it. 

-Oh, PLEASE!! I know that you are S.F, do you think I'm stupid? If you didn't created me, so how do you explain HER?! ~He pointed to Fink, that was sitting on a chair, eating a pot of ice cream. She paused, the spoon hang in the air, the mouth open, like waiting her boss talk for her continue eating. ~She's the only other person who can go turbo, coincidence? I DON'T THINK SO!!!

-I said CALM DOWN. ~Said Venomous, raising his voice, but keeping on the calm tone. T.K.O shut himself, tamed for something that he had never felt before. The want to _obey. _He immediatelly sat on the bed, looking to anywhere but his father's eyes. ~Now is pretty better. So, do you know why you are so weak lately?

The boy sighed. The "none of you business, sucker" died on his throat, replaced by a strange desire to let his heart out.

-K.O. and I had a fight. I mean, since he released me from the cage, I felt like we were more that rivals, maybe even... friends? But, some weeks ago, he let me out for a day and... I screwed up. I screwed up so _bad. _Before I could tell, he had throwed me on his Subconscious. What a hell of a place. I never felt so lonely and stuck in all my life. He always think like I'm a bad guy, who does nothing but hurt who he likes, but the truth is, all I want is to be free, and now, that's the one thing I'm not. ~He said, the words dripping from his mouth like the anger and frustration tears from his eyes, falling nonstop. He could be a dark and insane alterego, but he was still a child. And childs make mistakes, childs cries.

Childs feels.

Venomous felt a sudden compassion to the little one, and started to conect the dots. The subconscious was so isolated that just some feels arrived there, the worst ones, like the recent "K.O.-I'm-Your-Father" stuff. T.K.O, made of his bad feels, coundn't take power with just some old memories, he needed "fresh blood", how he liked to say. And, apparently, the darky-double looked like he had gave up about everything. Tha stay on that place must be worst than the worst cage.

-Wait a minute, how am I out?! ~The boy asked, looking frantically to everywhere like K.O. would appear anytime and lock him again.

-Don't worry. ~Said Venomous, waving his question like a anoying fly. ~He isn't a problem to you anymore. Fink, can you take some ice cream to our guest? We have a lot to talk.


	2. Misunderstood

_I can't stop._

K.O. read the phrase again and again and again, every time feeling more and more guilty.

A little draw, left behind the sofa, where he just found 'cause his mommy asked him to clean there. In the page, that was almost entirely painted in black, a little T.K.O. screamed, tearing and pulling his hair in despair. Like he hadn't control over himself. 

After discovering that his father was Professor Venomous, he had thought a lot about have villain blood running on his veins, but never how it would afect his alterego. Of course, he had conected the dots enough to realize that Fink could go turbo too, so her boss would have something about his own transformation. At first, he felt dirty, like he had a illness that made him dangerous and couldn't live with "normal" people. T.K.O. would certainly ruin his plans of being a hero, since he was simply the exact oposite.

But that draw... What did it meaned? Maybe he hadn't want to be like this... He had even said that didn't asked to be born. He hadn't a choice. And plus, he had proved to be a nice guy when he wanted, like when they fused to form P.K.O.

Maybe he had been too hard with him.

He sighed. The time of closing his eyes and ignore was over.

They needed to talk.

He sat on the sofa, breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Soon was on the his mind.

The big house was still there, since K.O. still haven't the nerve to erase the only prove of what could have been a friendship between him and his dark side. But now, was deserted, the objects covered with a thin layer of dust, and he got confused that had dust on his mind. Oh, whatever.

His eyed landed on the two beanbags, placed in front of the TV. He still remembered of them sitting on that bags, playing videogames, after the stressfull fight with Shadowy Figure. He remembered the face of his other while he asked why the mancared about him. He never thought that he would get so messed about it, but thinking out loud, it made sense. K.O. could close his eyes and pretend it haven't happened.

T.K.O., in the other hand...

He shook his head. That wasn't time for be lost on sad memories. He stepped on the golden elevator and pressed the last button.

He had sure that his dark self would get mad seeing him. He could start apologising? Maybe offert a spaghetti bowl? A coo- well, better no.

Finally, the elevator opened, a little bit closer from the ground than the last time.

The Subconscious was a mess. I mean, worse than before. 

The cookie that he had left there was still on the same place, untouched, but a little crushed by the fall.

Since the natural laws didn't aply there (or it would already have evaporated) , a big, disform puddle of tears rulled a space beside the cookie, and he wondered if his prisioner passed the time there, crying himself to sleep, the one thing he could do to forget his pain and problems, that is, when he hadn't nightmares, what happened every night. Okay, forget the previous lines, he _couldn't _forget his pain and problems.

He saw some words and phrases written on the floor in a glowing green ink. Apparently, he was still with a colorfull pen when came to there. The words were over all the space, with no order, but he managed to put them together on a sentence.

_ **K.O.** _

_ **I can't control mylself** _

_ **I'm a ** _

_ **Freak!** _

_ **Monster!** _

_ **Danger!** _

** _Help me_ **

** _Is dark here_ **

** _I'm afraid of myself_ **

** _Can't do it alone_ **

** _Is too much_ **

** _Why can't I be normal?_ **

** _I'm <strike>sorew</strike>_ **

** _ <strike>Sorrk</strike> _ **

** _SORRY!!_ **

He felt his heart sink, and looked all over the room to find the emo boy, wanting to hug him, let him go up again, fix the shards of their shattered friendship, but he had no signal of him. What if the darkness on the Subcoscious had swallowed him forever? What if he would never come back?

And it was all his fault.

-Oh, T.K.O... ~He sighed, guilt tears streaming on his young face. ~What did I do to you...


	3. Maybe I'd Find Myself Sitting On That Distant Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the tittle is from a song from Steven Universe, just because I think T.K.O and Lapis Lazuli haves a lot in common (both have that "I don't care but I care" pose, passed years fighting for freedom and I have sure that if Blue Diamont attacked the Plaza, T.KO would look on her damn eyes and say I'VE FELT WORSE, BITCH).  
Just thinking out loud.

He was trying the most he could to don't think on his other half. What would be think, what would he say. Would he get mad? Scared? He didn't want to care, but he did.

Everytime he closed his eyes, that scene repeated before him, like it was being projected on vis eyelids. 

First, the push that trow him on the ground. When he looked up, saw K.O.'s shadowy face, looking at him with a almost disgusted look. He heard his voice, usually sweet and docile, morphed on a cold, cruel, emotionless whisper.

_Welcome home, T.K.O._

Was the only thing he couldn't take out of his mind, like a music stuck on his head.

He blinked with force to send this thoughs away. He wouldn't keep suffering because of them.

Not now that he was free.

Not now that he was living a new life.

Not now that had a pot of ice cream in front of him, begging to be eaten.

He brought the spoon to his mouth, humming when felt the flavor of bitter chocolate and cherry exploding on his tongue (he ratherned this instead of what Fink was eating, Cookies N' Cream -seriouslly, too early). Real food was thousand times better than mind food. Curiously, he was feeling comfortable there, something he didn't felt nowhere. The most he wanted to acess anger, he couldn't.

-So you put the glorb on this little door, and ta-da! Stronger, faster, better! ~Said Fink, showing him how she went turbo.

-But, isn't it natural for you?

-No, why? Is different for you? You don't use glorbs?

-Well, I swallowed lots of them once, but ot don't afect me much. I'm turbo, like, 24/7.

-Oh, dawg! You're so much cooler than that loser!

He smiled a little. Never on his life someone showed interest for him. Was always everything about K.O.. How K.O. was feeling, the powers K.O. unleashed, how K.O. was managing to take care of his inner monster. Because that was what he was for them, a monster.

He telled about his insegurities with Venomous. He listened. Gave warm smiles. Wipped the eventual tears from his face.

He always watched Carol doing these things to K.O, and wondered how it would feel. Now he was tasting it with his father. It was good. It almost made him feel, for the first time, trully happy.

Almost.

A part of his brain said that it wouldn't last long. The less he wanted to addimit, Venomous was still a villain, and wanted something from him. Something bad would happen -and soon. People like him hadn't luck on their lifes. Some people -like K.O.- were destined to live on the sunlight, while others -like him- belonged to the dark. Lonely. Hopeless.

But if the time on the Subconscious made he learn something was that he needed to enjoy the good moments the most he could -he never could have sure when he would have other.

That looked a good time for him to ask what he wanted to know the most.

-Professor...

-Please, call me "Dad".

-Okay. Dad... d-do you know... what I am? Why I'm here? And why do you care so much about-

The man held a finger in front of his mouth, asking for silence. T.K.O, again, felt he needed to obey him. Was something stronger than him. Before could realise, he had put a hand in front of his own mouth. 

He felt the warm moment slowly sliding to the abyss of chaos. But he _needed_ answers.

-My son, like I've said before many times, you hold a power that is impossibly big, expecially for someone so small. You was gifted with something... _deliciously _strong. None of the heros of P.O.I.N.T can get closer to this levels. 

-And you want to use it. ~Said the boy, forcing his hand out of his mouth. ~I'm just it? A _weapon?_

Again, he wanted to be angry, to attack him, but he discovered he couldn't make a move against the man. He started to get worried.

-No, my child! Understand, I just want to show you everything you're destined to be! Your place isn't and never was in a small cage, apart from the society, treated and humilhated like a circus animal. No. You desserve so much _more_. 

-B-but... I don't want "more". I, actually, don't care about power. Is pointless if I can't use it.

-And what do you want?

-Freedom. ~He said, and was truth. All his life, he felt like a slave, a prisioner. First, from the cage. Then, from K.O.. And, apparently, Venomous didn't wanted to break the chain.

-And who said you can't reach it? Join me, and you'll never need to worry about being caged again. Join me, and we'll make extraordinary things. Join me, and we can be a _Family._

Was such a tempting offer. Venomous was the first person that seemed to understand him. And plus, he had sure that if he came back to K.O., the hero would find another way to get rid of him.

But still...

-I don't want to be a villain! I... I don't want to hurt even more people than I already...! I just can't stand be this wreckling ball, this time-bomb. I feel like there's a beast inside me, and I don't want it to take control again! I'm sorry dad. I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to be this beast. ~He said, saddness but determination on his voice. 

The scientist looked at him, disapointed, a little sad too. Seemed like that decision had shattered the man's heart. He sighed.

-No, son. _I'm_ sorry. ~He said. ~I really didn't wanted to force you, but you left me with no choice. Fink, he's all yours.

T.K.O. just realized what was happening when was too late.

He turned his backs, just to see that Fink was jumping to him, a neddle with a strange purple liquid on her hand.

And everything got dark.


	4. Just Your Problem

He needed to find him.

He didn't wanted to tell his mommy what was happening, because he didn't wanted to worry her, after what happened in the last few days.

He didn't wanted to tell Rad and Enid neither, because he knew what they thought about T.K.O (in the day of the Boxman-Jr-Case, they reacted like he was summonig a demon).

Well, about the matters involving his dark other, he could ever count with an certain person.

-DENDY, HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!! ~He said, hugging the kappa's legs and crying on her boots.

-Greetings, K.O. ~She replied, calmly, and the sound of kids' cheering was heard.~ What is the reason of your distress?

He breathed deeply.

-SomeweeksagoItrhewTKOonmysubconsciousbecausehehadmadeamessonmyhousebutthemiregretedandwantedtotalkwithhimbut-

-K.O. Please, breath. You're getting red.

-Sorry!

-Could you abbreviate? ~She asked, and he nooded, eyes full of fear.

-T.K.O DISAPPEARED!!

Dendy's mouth was a hard line.

-Hm, I see. ~She said, typing on her hack-pack. She connected a cable on his forehead and looked at her floating screens. ~Well, looks like he isn't on your mind anymore. ~She smiled nervously at his wide and frightened eyes. But I can track his turbonic energy and calculate his localization...There he is. ~She showed the screen to him. His fears got confirmed.

-Oh, nononononono... 

-What do you think he would want with your turbonic form?

-Dendy, I need to tell something.

//o\\\

They got into the villain's lair, and faced the doors of his office.

-I don't think I can do it.

-K.O. ~She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. ~You're a hero and my most trustfull friend. I know you can confront your progenitor and save your counterpart. ~She was, actually, freaking out inside. She woke up in the morning just wanting a cucumber froyo and now she was going to fight a -8 villain and his crazy rat minion. But seemed importand to her friend that she stood strong. ~Everything will be... OK! ~She lifted a trembling thumb, the same way she did when they fought that scary-zombified-virus on the bodega, what seemed decades ago. They were just 6-11 years old childs, but never felt so old.

He gave a nood to her and she replied.

The time had came.

They strormed on the large room. K.O. couldn't help but think that the office was larger than his whole house, but wasn't time to think about it.

-Professor Venomous! ~He said, pointing to the villain. He definitelly didn't wanted to see his... Him again (he couldn't call him "father"), but his goal and Dendy giving him support made he keep going.

-Oh. Hello, K.O. ~The other replied, backs turned to him. He seemed to be holding something. Fink was beside him, grinning to the hero and the hacker. ~I was expecting your visit. How are you going? How's your family? Your mother? This girl must be your friend, won't you introduce us?

-Enough talking! What are you up to? I know you did something-

-You know, this morning I was calmly walking on the Plaza and saw a little bird that had fell from his nest. So I'm taking care of him. Want to meet him?~He said, on a calm tone. He turned to the kids, revealing a small figure resting on his arms, curled on himself. The children got horrorfied.

-T- T.K.O?! WHAT DID YOU DO...?! 

The edgy child was unconscious, his arm hanging loosely out of his father's embrance. He was using a male version of Fink's outfit, but black. Looked like he was in pain.

-He improved a lot, just needed a little bit of fresh air. Be stuck on the dark can be very tiresome, you know?

-Stop with this"good-father-tone", I know you don't care about him, just want him to use his power!

-Oh? Just like...you? ~The purple man said, now his tone was cold and a little mocking.

-W-what? I-I don't... ~The kid started to back off in instinc, the truth on that words was too heavy. 

-We talked a lot. He revealed many interesting things... You said that would free him if he let you use him, no takebacks. But, in the moment he made a little mistake, you threw him away like a piece of garbage. To you, he's just a shinny toy that you got tired of. And you want to know the funnier part? He never did what he did because he _wanted_ to. See, T.K.O's main guideline was to defend the major personality of your body, that's is, _you. _Haven't you never noticed the standart? Everytime and everyone he attacked was someone that he tought that was a threat. Your friends underestimating you. This tiny scientist hurting you "in the name of Science" .~ In this part, Dendy lowered her head in shame. ~But, I addimit I have a portion of blame on his violent behavior. Years ago, I modified his "brain" to turn him on a mercilles, insane and cruel destruction agent. How I did it, don't matter now. Let's just say that, for most calm he could be on the mindspace, the moment he put his feet on the real world, he would attack and destroy anything and anyone that stood on his way. But, lately, he refused to do it. He said that didn't wanted to hurt anyone anymore. But I couldn't lose the work of my life. So I needed to solve this problem with my own hands. He just wanted to protect you, even if you treated him like a _freak_. Isn't it truth, my son? He abandoned you, didn't he? He is loved and apreciated, and you are hated and scorned. Mainly for him. For him, you aren't more than a _problem._ ~He said, caressing the child's cheek, and the boy replied with a sleepy growl.

-No! T.K.O, don't hear him, it isn't true! ~K.O shouted, tearing and cleching his fists.

-He can't hear you. Now he just obey to me. Well, usually, I would ask Fink to care about the invasors, but, I want to show you everything that my new friend can do. ~He said, lowering the kid, making his feet hit the floor. He stood on his feet like a robot in stand-by. ~Wake.

He opened his eyes, that wasn't the strong tone of purple anymore, but a milky lavander. He looked at the others, anger bulding on his face. He started to growl, to show his fangs, foam dripping on his mouth, his hair spiked like a hedgehog. He looked way more beast the human now. Flames and eletricity danced on his hands.

-Attack.


	5. Bird Set Free

-T.K.O, PLEASE, STOP!!

It was useless. In the mind world, K.O had a advantage because that was _his_ mind.

But, outside, there was no cage to contain him, there was no Subconscious to lock him, there was no spagetti bowl to negociate.

There was just fury.

Dendy tried to help him, but Fink soon came to the party and activaded her own turbo mode, and was giving the kappa a hard time. 

Was about the two boys.

K.O tried, the most he could, but T.K.O wasn't wrong when he said what he said the first time they fought. He was stronger, faster and more powerfull. His fuel was anger. He wasn't sure that, on that current state, he still was feed by his negative emotions, 'cause, the most K.O srunk in fear, the most T.K.O seemed to grow before his eyes. He tried to hit back, but was like catch smoke with his hands. He tried to defent himself, but was like avoid raindrops without a shelter.

He didn't saw the punch coming. Just felt when his face hit the cold floor.

Ouch.

If he didn't made a thoughtless decision, if he had heard his mind-mate...

He wanted it to stop. He wanted his mommy. 

-So, is that what I am to you, scrub? A stain on your perfect world? ~T.K.O said, his voice even hoarser than the normal. ~You were so happy letting me on the dark, aren't you? ~He stepped on K.O's chest, ready to end with all that.

K.O felt more tears rolling on his face. When he looked up, saw that he wasn't the only one. Everything he could think to say was...

-I'm sorry! ~He mewed.

T.K.O stopped the move, but his expression kept the same.

-You liar...

-No, I'm not lying! I should know that you felt and thought like a normal person that you felt saddness and fear and loneliness. You deserve love too! I was too blind! I was too selfish! Please, forgive me!

The new minion started to tremble. He fell on his knees, looked like he was trying to resist something. He growled and howled like a hurt Wolf. K.O tried yo help, but the aura he was envolted was keeping him untouchable.

-Dendy, do something! I fight with Fink and you try to help T.K.O!

They swaped places, and Dendy plugged a cable on T.K.O's head, and started tapping on the hack-pack.

-I've never saw something so complicated! I don't know if...

-Do what you can! ~Shouted the boy, avoiding the blows from the rat. 

Sweat dripped from Dendy's face, her small mouth cringing teeth. T.K.O's howls of pain just got louder. K.O didn't knew how much time he could stand preventing Fink from ruin everything.

Suddenly, the screams stopped. Dendy had a smile on her tired face, and T.K.O was with a strange peacefull face, that wasn't normal for him. He, quickly, grabbed Dendy and K.O and throwed them out the window. The kappa managed tho soften their fall with her jump powers. Just a few seconds after they reached the ground, the whole bulding exploded in turbonic energy. They just had some minutes to get worried before T.K.O appear, his clothes messed, his face grimmy, but very alive, fliyng and taking them with him. When they were far enough, he colapsed on the ground, panting.

-Looks he will take a time re-building. ~He groaned, while Dendy helped him to stay on his feet. His was very weak, that problably had something with the last few minutes. ~T-thanks, Science Baby. ~While he envolved his arm on her neck, he turned to K.O, and took off his shirt, showing th vivid black stone, placed above his heart. ~That's what conect me with reality. Crush it, and I'll come back to your mind. Like you want.

K.O bit his lip. Some time ago, he wouldn't hesitate. But now...

-No.

N-No? ~Replied the other, confused. ~But you wouldn't use my power anymore. Don't you want to get stronger? ~He easked, his tone thousants times softer than the last time he made this question.

-No if it costs your freedom. I don't know how much time we will be separated. But, I think you can enjoy a little bit of time free. Dendy, did you managed to reprogram him and eliminate the Evil-Stuff?

-I have 99% of sure!

-So it's okay, now!

T.K.O didn't knew how to feel. First, he felt confused, then, surprised, and then, he couldn't fit himself in happiness. He was finally free.

Free.

They three walked slowly. To home.

-Oh, man. ~The boy laught. ~I wonder the face Mom will make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!  
Please, check out my other Works and stay tunned, this story isn't over yet...  
See ya next time :D

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, there is!  
I hope you're liking 'till now, please, leave your comments (but if you're a hater, can let them to yourself).  
Thanks for Reading! ;)


End file.
